


Touch Me Doctor

by harryisaprettyprincess



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Cock Slapping, Dirty Imagination, Doctor Louis, M/M, Top Louis, ass gripping, harry has a boyfriend, just read it, like if you blink you wouldn't notice, louis has a wife, louis really adore harry, patient harry, pervert louis, slight lirry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisaprettyprincess/pseuds/harryisaprettyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr.Louis finger harry while he is sleep .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I do take bottom harry prompts .

"Dr.Louis you have a patient ," My assistant said .I groaned and walked over to get the file .

The patient name was Harry Styles 21 years old male .

I walked to room number 702 and knocked before I walked in. I cautiously opened the door and walked over to my seat .I nearly fainted he was gorgeous . He had long curly hair and green big innocent eyes . His legs were long and his thighs were thick . I blushed in embarrassment I probably creeped him out because I was staring .

" Hello Mr.Styles my name is doctor Louis , what seems to be the problem today , " I said professional 

" Umm , My thigh area is hurting badly and there's a knot," Harry said . Wow , his voice was so deep .

"Okay i'm just gonna feel if there is any lumps in your leg so just lay back and relax breath in and out Mr.styles,"I said calmly. Harry nodded and rested his head on the bed pillow,

Harry took the hospital sheets off his body .

His legs were smooth and milky . My cock twitch at the sight . I hesitantly put my hand on his thigh just trailing it up and down getting him ready for the squeeze. I squeezed it which made him whimper in pain . I slid up his thigh and squeezed which made him let out a loud groan. I could feel a knot but its wasn't a hazard probably stay over night and in the morning he could leave with some pain pills .

" It's all good you just gonna stay overnight , may I ask what happened ," I asked .

"I was doing yoga and I strained a muscle ," Harry said .

My mind started thinking of dirty things . I started imagining him doing the splits as i ate him out slowly watching as i wreck his body make him whimper and moan my name then i'll put my cock in him little by little until its deep inside watching him try to move back on me to get friction as he shakes and beg me to let him cum. Then I'll pull his hair whispering how good he taking my cock . Then smack that bubble butt until its red and sore and he is crying begging me to let him release . I kiss him biting his lip hard as i nod watching him come undone and continue fucking into his pink sensitive hole. 

 

I went back in reality my hands was still on his thigh moving up and down then i looked down noticing my raging boner. I quickly took my hand away and gave him a smirk .

 

"Um i have other clients to deal with but if you need anything call nurse perrie on this dial," I said , pointing towards the keypad on the left . 

Harry nodded and gave me a adorable dimple smile . I smiled and stumbled out feeling like a old creep that watches kids through windows. I sat at my computer aimlessly typing and clicking trying to let my mind calm down. I sat there until i heard my name being called and a high pitch scream.

............

 

It was 10:00 pm and I was so fustrated . This little girl kept crying and her mom was asking me so many question I couldnt find out what was wrong so I asked nurse Perrie could she do it .

Everybody had left now it was quiet just how I like it .I went over to Harry door and slowly walked in closing the door begind me "Harry are you up," I whispered .

I walked over to his bed and he was sleeping . He looked so peaceful and innocent. I carefully slid the cover off his slumbering body .I froze and my breathing stopped . He was lying on his back with no pants on bare naked with his bum in view .My cock ached for release so I touched his cheek pulling it apart , looking at his pink pretty hole . I moved my hand watching it jiggle. My hands went to my pants slowly groping myself.

I pulled my pants off and pulled my boxers off. Just in case I locked to door .My cock was so red and hard . Precum smeared on the side of my shaft .

I slowly jerked off with one hand and exploring his bum with the other . I groped his ass and slid my finger between his cheeks circling his hole . I could feel him clench but he was still asleep so I kept going .

I stopped and went over to the cabinet and grabbed the lube we use for prostate proding . I opened his cheek and rubbed his hole with the lube on my finger .

I slowly slid one in enjoying the warm sensation. I moved in and out loving how it clenched on my finger .Then I added two carefully scissored his hole .Then I heard a moan . I took my fingers out quick .

"Fuck, Shit ," I cursed at myself for being dumb .

"Dr.Louis what were you doing ," Harry asked.

"Im so so sorry I should leave," I stuttered .

" No stay that felt good," Harry said .

I looked at him suprised . I shook my head no .

" Please doctor touch me," Harry said opening his legs wider .

Fuck it I thought . I walked back to him and moaned .

" Such a slut Harry , you want my big fat dick dont you ," I said . He nodded and bite his juicy pink lips .

I put my 3rd finger in stretching him more .

He moaned and threw his head back closing his eyes . "Yes Yes Please , Harry moaned . When I thought he was stretched enough I grabbed the lube and put a good amount on my dick .

I slowly slid into him. , grabbing his leg and put it on my shoulder .

" Move , " Harry groaned .

I started going in and out . Watching how his booty jiggled everytime I pushed inside him hard . He was a mess his eyes were red and was biting his lip painfully hard . He was pulling at his hair moaning with his eyes clenched tight . He was moaning so loud. 

"Such a screamer baby someone can easily hear us . You don't care do you? I bet you want someone to see us to see me wreck your pretty hole and watch you scream out my name when you cum,"I said gripping his hair. I started thrusting harder going in and pulling all the way out then pounding in fast . Listening as he panted. 

"So big Sir ," Harry said .I chuckled and used one hand to grip his ass cheek hard . He moaned loud in response .

"Fuck baby you doing so good,"I said hearing harry keen at the compliment.

"Im so close Doc ," He said .

" Me too baby ," I said back I pulled out slapping his bum with my cock .

Harry quickly got down on his knees and opened his mouth. I jacked off at his beauty letting my cum flow down his face and he licked at my tip.

"Suck a pretty cockslut,"I said .

At that Harry cummed on his stomach . Whimpering out a louis. I rubbed his cheeks as he shivered in aftershock. I grabbed the wipes and wiped each other clean .

" Wow , that was incredible ," Harry said .

I smirked and gave him a long kiss . I put on my clothes and said " Im sorry I gotta go but I promise i,ll be back before you get release .

I sneaked inside pulling off my shoes and slipping into bed. Luckily my wife wasn't up.

I fell asleep at home dreaming of a gorgrous angel name Harry .

The next morning I quickly got dress and ate . Giving my wife a kiss , wiping mu lips as soon as i got in the car .I sped off to the hospital .

I checked in and hurried to Harry room . I walked in and smiled he was still here .

" Your lucky I just got my release form ," Harry said .

I smiled and walked over to him kissing him long and passionately . Gripping his bum . He giggled and step back .

"Feeling okay?"I asked.

"Still a bit sore,"Harry said winking.

"A little cream will help the pain,"I said.

I better get going my boyfriend is waiting,"Harry said .

I kiss him one more time and just smiled as I watched him put his phone number in my phone .

We hugged and he walked out holding hands with a tall muscline dude who had a mark on his neck .

On my break I finally looked at the caller ID . It said "My play buddy " with a million winky face emojis . I shook my head and laughed .

He was so dorky and adorable it hurts . As my shift ended and i laid down in my bed thinking of how wrong it was to be laying in bed with my wife texting a younger sexier boy that also has a companion but at this moment it didn't matter and as I said my goodbye to harry and laid my phone down . Even then as I fell asleep smiling thinking about the cute cherish boy . I thought .

 

This is only the beginning :)

**Author's Note:**

> KUDO , COMMENT . MY TWITER IS :) thx for reading


End file.
